Many persons own and use a coffee maker which generally includes a vertical superstructure, an overhanging sub-structure extending therefrom and a basket which hangs from the vertical superstructure (or sometimes from the extending overhanging sub-structure). The basket typically holds ground coffee beans. As is known, this common coffee maker includes a water reservoir, a heater for the water and a removable carafe which rests during the brewing operation beneath the overhanging sub-structure. Heated water is fed through appropriate conduits or transfer channels to the overhanging sub-structure and is channeled into the basket which retains the ground coffee beans. The beans brew in the heated water and coffee is ejected or flows from the lower end of the brew basket into the carafe disposed beneath the basket.
Due to the wide availability of these coffee makers and the growing popularity of hot tea (and sometimes cold tea), it is beneficial to provide a brewing system for tea which may be supplemental to the common coffee maker.